Red Aurora
by M.J. Ethreal
Summary: What happens when Jacob falls for Nessie, Emily is pregnant with Sam’s kid and Seth has fallen for a normal girl continued from my other fic Take Me As I Am . Leah's all alone and no where to go… but right into the arms of an Alaskan shifter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my version of what would happens when Jacob falls for Nessie, Emily is pregnant with Sam's kid and Seth has fallen for a normal girl (continued from my other fic Take Me As I Am). Shes all alone and no where to go… but right into the arms of an Alaskan werewolf. But will The Quilete pack except him or not?

I MUST confess I got the idea for an Alaskan werewolf pack from Loloxoxo98's story You Found Me. PLEASE do read it! Its AMAZING! And PLEASE Loloxoxo98 forgive me for using a part of ur ideas in my story!

This is NOT my first Twilight fic, I have a song Fic I made for Seth and my own character Melanie. If you like Jacob and the pack PLEASE read that story. I LOVE the song and the plot is very sweet I think. Well anyways please Enjoy, Review and favorite!!! THNX!!! XD

Chapter 1: Howling

(Leah POV)

_Emily's pregnant…_

My thoughts hazed as I cried for my old lover and his new found mate and imprint… The pain was so intense it courses through me like a vampires venom. I believed that finally my suffering was over with when I joined Jacob's pack and pulled as far from Sam from possible but… The pain was never dead… never ending.

I silenced my tears as the shuffles of large feet that belonged to my lovestruck brother Seth. His eyes were as warm as coffee as he waved me a goodbye and jogged over to Melanie's house. Melanie was a very friendly girl who was now going to be my sister-in-law, maybe not by law but an imprint is stronger than that…

The house was dead silent and the gloom I had showered myself in had perfumed the whole house in a fog that Seth neither saw not choked on because of his air-like attitude these days. Mom was never home. She went over to Charlie's every day and lately has been spending the night which I find disgusting. Father died only two years ago and shes already sleeping with his best friend.

I sighed heavily and the gloom receaded into my brain even further. The tears welled up again and I shoved them back with a wave of fury at my pathetic attitude. How could I be so weak? I unconsiously rubbed my wrists and glanced down at the invisable cuts.

_So much for cutting when it heals so fast I can't even feel it… I've tried it all and yet there is no break from it all… It's not fair… _

Before my mind registered any thoughts of rationality I grabbed my car keys and had gunned the engine of the new Ford and had switched on the radio and of course it had a sad song on which made me cry on my way to… wherever.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

'Cause at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head

The lyrics drowned into the thoughts that ran through my head… no not thoughts… a plan.

_One things for sure… I can't phase at all… I can't go back… I can't live like that around so many bad memories… _

The tears that tore from my eyes faded and all was left was the black circles under my eyes…

Hours passed… Hour after hour the gas levels went down… and my tiredness set in…

After ten hours of driving and not one stop the Ford clinged to a stop on the side of an old rickety road… I looked around and nothing was in sight. The trees where thick and the woods ran deep through what I guessed was Canada.

I sighed and gave up on the car and gave into my instinct and phased. But… for once there was no thoughts… None but my own…

_Oh yeah… I forgot I said I wasn't going back… That must have broken me away from the pack… But… Now I feel more alone then ever…_

As the reality sank in and the tears flowed again… So of course I ran farther… North I supose…

I ran until the ground became hard and cold and snow trickled in through the harsh wood and I realized it was the night seasons here. I stumbled on my torn and bruised and bloodied paws and then I sat…

_What can I do now… God Leah why don't you EVER think things through… _

So without thinking I let the most broken and pained howl I could muster and let it ring through the woods like a broken bell and I kept howling till my throat was dry and haggard but even then nothing stopped me till I heard something.

After two days of no one elses thoughts in my head and no other animals around I thought it was just my head till I heard it again…

_Who are you? _

I stopped howling and perked my ears up and heard the sound of leaves crunching under large paws… I looked to the right and saw a large black wolf with a white muzzle and paws and bright blue eyes. I couldn't smile though…

_Who are you? Are you aware you came onto my land without permission? That's punishable by death._

I looked into the strangers eyes and saw that they weren't mad or cold but… curious.

_I-I don't care… Kill me if you want to… _I thought.

His eyes grew even more curious at the sound of my thoughts. I guessed he sensed I was a female or something…

_Who are you?_

…_why do you keep asking that?…_

The stranger stepped closer and sniffed me and whimpered.

_Your hurt badly… maybe we can do introductions later… I'll take you to my home and get you patched up okay? _

I didn't make any movement when he stepped closer and kneeled his head down.

_It'd be better for your paws miss if you rode in human form on my back…_

I flinched lightly but complied. As I phased I saw his eyes widen and I limped over to him and climbed onto his back in the raw. (I forgot to fetch my close when I first phased)

We rode swiftly and quickly to a hut on the edge of the woods that looked bright and homey. I got off the strangers back and he excused himself and phased behind the hut and changed into the clothes he had tied around his paws. When he walked back my heart stopped.

The strangers skin was the color of sand in California and his hair was a wave of red rust which blended surprisingly well with his blue eyes. Over all he was hot. He smiled kindly at me and then ran closer and picked up swiftly and carried me into the house and set me down on the couch which was conveniently right next to the door and covered me in the blanket that was next to me.

I looked around and saw the place was small with only the main room with the couch, chair, small stove and other kitchen appliances, a desk with a computer and phone. The small room next to the desk appeared to be the bathroom and another door which lead to his bedroom.

The boy said softly to her, "Stay here. I'm gonna call the rest of my pack to see what we can do for you and get one of them to get you some clothes."

He walked over to the desk and sat in the leather chair and dialed a few numbers and spoke softly. After about twenty minutes he got up and sat next to me on the couch and I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

He smiled softly and he asked in that same kind and understadning tone, "Will you please tell me your name miss?"

I looked into his eyes and said quietly, "Leah. Whats yours?"

His smile broadened and he answered, "Yakone. But people just call me Kail… Where you from?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "You don't wanna talk about it?"

I nodded and let out a breathe. "I can't go back…"

Kail frowned and looked at me again and smiled, "Well you don't look like a criminal…"

I smiled slightly and answered the question I've been meaning to ask for a while. "Where am I?"

"Between the towns of Fairbanks, Healy and Nenana. We shifters space ourselves from the towns here… But you must know. You look like you've been a shifter for a long time. How old are you?"

I sighed and said, "22. I started shifting at 19."

He smiled again and his eyes sparkled. "I'm 22 also… Why did you come to Alaska anyways?"

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I didn't mean to. I just… drove till I ran outta gas and finally phased and then… I realised that the thoughts of my pack weren't there… I was even more alone than ever… So I ran."

Kail nodded and said, "Thought so…"

I snapped my head up when there was a knock at the door and Kail said, "Don't be scared. They wont hurt you I swear."

I nodded and Kail opened the door to three large men with all nice tans but not as dark as the Quiletes. The first was short but all wired muscle and his hair was short and buzzed but was clearly blond. The next was about Kail's height with long black hair and droopy brown eyes and the last was the tallest and was clearly alpha with his shortish brown hair and strong green eyes.

They all looked at me and smiled but the alpha just looked down hard at me and the short one spoke to Kail softly, "Never seen a female shifter."

"That's because I'm the only one." There eyes grew wide as did there smiles at my answer.

The shortest quickly introduced himself,"I'm Genen. Just call me Gean."

The one in the middle with the long black hair and brown eyes blushed intensely and stuttered out, "I-I'm S-Sitka."

I nodded at him and he dipped his head down and blushed more. "I'm the pack leader Atka. What is your business here? Where are you from?"

I flinched at his harsh husky tone that was like a wall of bricks hurled at you 40 miles an hour. "I have no business here… I came to get away from my past… And anyways I cant go back… I'll change my name. I'll run a million laps across dry ice but ill never go back."

I staired into Atka's eyes as intensely as possible and he let out a bellow of a laugh and said, "Well Kail you have quite the shila you have her don't you?"

Kail smiled at me and said, "I don't know. I havn't been able to talk to her much."

Atka looked back at me and sighed. "Well there's not much we can do. She can hear our thoughts so I guess shes a part of the pack."

I smiled and sprang up from the couch with the blanket wrapped around me like a towel and hugged Atka tight and thanked him over and over. When I let Atka go Sitka quickly handed me a bundle of clothes while blushing. "Th-They may be a l-little b-big." I nodded but thanked him and rushed to the bathroom and slipped on the new clothes on which he was right where a little baggy but fit okay.

I walked out to find the four boys sitting on the couch and talking normally. I sat down in the chair in front of them and listened to them talking and figuring out the patrolling schedules. I smiled as it reminded me of the pack back home… no… back there. This was home now…

I pulled outta me thoughts to see Kail smiling at me and then look back at his friends. I felt a blush creap up on my cheeks and starting biting my fingernails… What was wrong with me?

Thnx for reading!!! Please review, favorite and DON'T FORGET to check out You Found Me by Loloxoxo98 and my other fanfic for Seth and his imprint Melanie. They'll come up A LOT more later so PLEASE READ! Not that long but just please check it out! X3

-MJ Ethreal


	2. Chapter 2

Srryfor the delay my school is evil and give to much homework (stupid advanced courses)! I finally got ungrounded and am able to write again so I hope to update more frequently. Thnx for being patient and I HOPE to get a lot more reviews! Favorite and Review plz!

**Chapter 2: **

**(Kail's POV)**

**As the night continued on Leah sat in the chair as we all spoke of the patrolling schedule and other pack issues but I was only half listening. Every few moments I looked across to Leah. She was beautiful with her tan mocha skin and dark almond eyes and long silk-like black hair. She watched us the whole time and never said a word. Once Atka had to jerk me to zone back into the conversation we talked for several hours, I almost forgot she was there till I heard her breathing slow and I looked over to find her beautiful eyes closed and her chest moving very slow and shallow. **

**I smiled and got up from the couch and felt the eyes of my pack borrow into my back as they watched me carefully pick her slim form up and carry her into my bedroom and set her onto my large bed and cover her with the fur quilts. I smiled and watched her sleep for a moment, feeling like I'd done this a million times. **

**I slipped out of my trance by the slight whimper that came from her throat and her lovely face scrunched up in a frown. She looked like she was in pain and the sound of the broken and pain-filled howl filled my ears and I frowned and drown in one thought. **_**Who could hurt such a beautiful and sweet woman?**_

**I walked out of my bedroom and looked up to see the pack sitting there, looking at me curiously. Atka's look was stern but soft as he spoke, "You've imprinted on her havn't you?"**

**I frowned and shook my head. "I don't know… what was it like when you imprinted on Kira?"**

**Atka looked up at the ceiling and said, "I'm not sure… like a string was connecting our souls. Like I had known her a lifetime yet I never even knew her name. Like a cloud of smoke was lifted and she was the Aurora behind those mountains of ice and snow."**

**I sighed and sunk down into the soft material of the chair and sighed. "Maybe… She's so beautiful. Almost enough to sting my eyes… And I feel like I know her but… You should have heard that howl… It made my heart ache for her. She was hurt really bad but I don't know how, why or by whom."**

**I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Well were gonna head out. Don't try and scare her off. We wanna find out more about her before she runs off. Got that?" I glared at Gean and his sick humor and they left but right before Sitka gave me a sympathetic look and smiled lightly. As soon as the door shut my head hit the pillow on the couch and my world drifted into a sea of snow and an aurora that matched her beauty.**

**(Leah POV)**

_**The house was bright and colorful and the dreary vibe of depression had cleared and I could hear Seth and Melanie laughing and running around the house playfully and mom was cooking in the kitchen alone while she hummed her and dads song. **_

_**I went outside and saw Sam and Emily sitting on the swing and yet I didn't feel on hint of sadness was Sam stroked her swollen stomach. I looked past them and Jake was playing with Nessie and the rest of the pack was happy and running around and laughing. I smiled and stepped out into the yard and Kail stepped out from the woods and smiled at me but the pack stepped in front of me and before I could even scream they were tearing him apart while Sam held me back and I screamed and screamed till my throat was raw and yet no one helped… **_

I was awoke by strong arms holding me against something soft yet firm and a voice whispered gently into my ear, "Leah. Leah. Shhh. Shh… Its okay. I've got you."

**I finally realized why my throat felt so raw… I was really screaming and once I relaxed the tears came easy. The flowed down my face like waterfalls but evaporated before they fell. I clung to the mans chest that I was being held against and cried into his neck and I shook against him like a leaf in the wind or a wave crashing against the cliffs in La Push. **

**He held me against him the whole time and stroked my hair and rubbed circles into my shoulders and comforted me so gently. Once I had calmed down I leaned back and looked up to see the startling blue eyes and scruffy red rust hair and a gentle smile. I blushed as I realized it was Kail and I pulled away and stuttered in a husky and broken voice, "S-Sorry… I-I didn't mean to w-wake you." **

**He smiled again and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and said in a voice like calming waters, "It's okay… what were you dreaming about?"**

**I sighed and shivered at the thought of my dream and lied. "I don't remember."**

**Kial frowned but nodded and said, "Well if your okay then I'm gonna go lay back down on the couch…"**

**He turned to get off the large bed but I grabbed his hand and stuttered, "W-Wait. The bed is big enough… I just… d-don't wanna be alone anymore."**

**Kail's eyes looked at me, wide and alert but with sorrow within them that my heart skipped a beat and I let my hand slip away and answered, "I-If you don't want to I understand."**

**Kail smiled and pulled the covers back and slid under them, laying beside me. I blushed and layed down and shut my eyes. "Thank you." **

**His arms softly brushed mine and he said with a smile in his voice, "Que Quowle. If only you knew me…" **

**And with that I drifted to sleep without another word but one thought remained… **_**How does he know Quilete?**_

**Srry it was a lil short but I got a MAJOR burst of insperation… then lost it. Lol. U other writers know how it goes. Oh yeah that phrased I used was used in New Moon right before Jacob kissed Bella in her kitchen here's the saying: "Que Quowle" (k-we k-WOW-le)  
which means:  
"Stay with me forever" in Quilete.**

**Thnx for reading and plz review! **

**-MJ Ethreal**


End file.
